


Круги

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Mystery, Past Lives, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Иногда, если нам везёт, мы помним тех, кого любили в другой жизни. Иногда, если нам не очень везёт, мы помним не совсем правильно.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Круги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Circles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/721957) by amusette. 



> Спасибо чудесной Nyara за вычитку.

_«Я знаю эту тишину — мы с ней уже знакомы_  
_Я слепо иду в твою дверь._  
_Это — суть всего, что вскоре произойдёт,_  
_Это невинность…_  
_Вдохни это мгновение, оно так мимолётно,_  
_Оно несётся сквозь твою душу всё быстрее и глубже._  
_Открой глаза и сделай ещё вдох,_  
_Открой свой разум…_  
_Отпусти себя — это большое небо._  
_Покажи себя — это большое небо._  
_Мы любим, мы уходим. Мы берём, мы даём._  
_Отпусти себя — это большое небо»_  
  
Джон О’Каллахан, «Большое небо»  


* * *

— Дориан? — Лили плеснула себе в чашку немного чая.  
— Нет!  
— Что не так с Дорианом?  
  
Джеймс передал ей сахар.  
— Это… странно.  
— Это литературно.  
— Хочешь, чтобы наш сын стал ботаном?  
— Это хорошая книга! — Лили села за кухонный стол. — Мне нравится Оскар Уайльд. И я не ботан.  
  
Джеймс расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
  
Лили убрала с лица волосы.  
— Ладно. Исключаем Дориана. Но мне всё равно нравится Оскар Уайльд.  
  
Какое-то мгновение Джеймс просто на неё смотрел.  
* * *

1.  
— Как он? — Гарри ждал в дверях.  
— Жить будет, — девушка не поднимала на него глаз, продолжая вытирать с лица Русса кровь. — У него останется шрам.  
— Он скоро придёт в сознание?  
  
Девушка опустила тряпицу в миску на столе.  
— Скоро. Не знаю, когда именно.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Спасибо тебе.  
  
Собрав свои вещи, девушка зашагала к двери.  
— Ты правильно поступил, — она тронула Гарри за руку. — И тебе повезло.  
— Мне всегда везёт.  
* * *

— Нет!  
— Что?  
— Я не разрешаю тебе назвать нашего ребёнка Оскаром.  
— Я и не собиралась!  
— Да неужели?  
— Ну а сам-то ты что предложишь, Джеймс?  
* * *

2.  
— Привет.  
  
Северус повернул голову и прищурился.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — мужчина смотрел на солнце за окном.  
— У-уф-ф.  
  
Засмеявшись, мужчина повернулся к нему.  
— Я не удивлён. Ты что-то помнишь?  
  
Северус кивнул.  
— Извини, — он откинулся обратно на подушки. — Ты кто?  
— Я думал, ты помнишь?  
  
Северус пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
— Зелёные глаза... — прошептал он.  
  
Коротко кивнув, мужчина шагнул ближе к кровати.  
— Гарри. Он тебя спас.  
  
Северус слегка наклонил голову.  
— Нет. Это как-то неправильно, — подняв руку, он потёр щёку. — Кто ты?  
  
Мужчина подошёл к кровати и сел рядом с ним.  
— Алби, — медленно сказал он. — Меня зовут Алби Дор. Ты на меня работаешь.  
— О... — Северус снова пожал плечами. — Извини.  
  
Повисла тишина.  
  
— Северус. Так меня зовут. Северус Снейп.  
— Так вот от чего это было сокращением? — Алби расхохотался. — Неудивительно, что ты не хотел говорить.  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты... — Северус почесал нос. — Извини.  
— Хватит извиняться… Северус. Тебя зовут Русс.  
— О.  
  
Алби встал.  
— Мне стоит дать тебе отдохнуть. Я знаю, что ты не помнишь, но на всякий случай… — уже в дверях Алби повернулся и слегка наклонил голову. — С Тёмным Лордом всё в порядке.  
  
Северус невольно разинул рот. Только когда Алби уже ушёл, он убрал руку со своего левого предплечья и разжал вцепившиеся в него пальцы.  
* * *

— Людо.  
— Мы не можем назвать сына в честь маггловской настольной игры!  
— Это игрок в квиддич!  
— Как будто это намного лучше.  
* * *

3.  
— Гарри?  
Незнакомец кивнул. Затем снял плащ и повесил его на стул в углу.  
  
— Зелёные глаза, — отметил Северус.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Алби сказал, это всё, что ты вспомнил.  
  
Северус кивнул.  
  
— Больше совсем ничегошеньки?  
— Ничего, — Северус устремил взгляд за окно.  
  
Гарри сел на самый краешек кровати.  
— Я подумал, что тебе тут может быть скучно.  
— Чуть-чуть. Я продолжаю пытаться вспомнить, что произошло.  
— Вспомнишь.  
— Но что, если не вспомню?  
  
Гарри положил руку ему на предплечье.  
— Не думай об этом в таком ключе.  
  
— Так что же всё-таки произошло? — Северус продолжал смотреть в окно. Если слегка прикрыть глаза, облака складывались в крылатую лошадь.  
— А, — Гарри убрал руку. — Алби хочет, чтобы ты сам вспомнил.  
— Манипулятор хренов.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся.  
— Ага.  
  
— У него должна быть длинная белая борода и остроконечная шляпа.  
— Что-что?  
— Ничего, не обращай внимания. Алби сказал что-то о Тёмном Лорде?  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Он в порядке. Ты его скоро увидишь.  
  
Северус пожевал нижнюю губу.  
— Не беспокойся. Всё будет хорошо.  
* * *

— Ладно. А как насчёт Джеймса?  
— Ну всё, с меня хватит! Я пошла читать наверху.  
— Эй, что не так с Джеймсом?  
* * *

4.  
— Вот теперь мне скучно.  
  
Гарри, по-прежнему стоящий в дверном проёме, рассмеялся.  
— Проблемы с концентрацией внимания?  
  
— У меня здесь кровать, стул и окно, из которого ничего толком не видно. Не слишком-то увлекательно.  
— Ну, отсюда видны облака, — Гарри шагнул к окну и коснулся носом стекла.  
— Никогда не был любителем аэроматики: бесполезно, да и не точно. А кроме того, ты загораживаешь весь обзор.  
  
Гарри повернулся к нему.  
— Что такое аэроматика?  
  
— Это… — замолчав, Северус рассмеялся. — Понятия не имею.  
— Русс… Северус. Извини, — Гарри подошёл к кровати. — Алби говорит, ты плохо спишь?  
  
Северус продолжал смотреть в направлении окна.  
— Угу.  
— В твоих снах…  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
Гарри кивнул.  
— Может, принести тебе книгу?  
  
Северус не поворачивал к нему головы. С другой стороны окна на подоконнике сидела птица.  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
  
— Я зайду после работы.  
— Ты работаешь? — на этот раз Северус повернулся к Гарри, который улыбнулся. — А что ты делаешь?  
— Пасу скот.  
— О. А я?..  
— Я не могу тебе ответить, Северус.  
— Точно. Алби, — Северус снова перевёл взгляд на окно. Птица исчезла. — Ну, тогда до скорого, — сказал он.  
* * *

5.  
— Ты же наверняка помнишь форму и цвет глаз Лили Эванс?  
— НЕТ! Её больше нет… она мертва…  
— Северус! — Гарри снова потряс его за плечо. — Северус! Проснись!  
  
Северус резко сел в кровати. Со свистом втянув воздух, он сделал несколько быстрых судорожных вдохов.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Гарри положил ладонь ему на спину. — Я услышал, как ты кричишь.  
— Как зовут твою мать?  
— Моя мать умерла.  
— Но её имя? Как её звали?  
— Лилиана.  
  
Северус вытер лицо одеялом.  
— Я… не знаю, почему для меня это важно. Извини, Гарри. Я не хотел тебя разбудить.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Я и так не спал.  
— Я начинаю вспоминать разные вещи.  
  
Ладонь Гарри принялась выводить у него на спине маленькие круги.  
  
— Но они неправильные. Я всё помню неправильно.  
— Я поговорю с Алби.  
— Спасибо тебе.  
* * *

6.  
— Алби говорит, я могу тебе рассказать.  
— О, значит, пришло время мне всё узнать.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
— Ты к нему привыкнешь. Со временем.  
  
Северус заложил страницу, на которой сейчас находился, и убрал книгу в сторону.  
— Ну так?  
— Хорошо. Расскажи, что ты о себе знаешь. Что ты помнишь.  
— Ты не хочешь просто рассказать мне всё сам?  
— Нет.  
— Меня зовут Северус Снейп. Я лежу в кровати и не знаю, кто я. Я ничего не помню.  
— Но ты вспомнил мои глаза, — развернув стул, Гарри придвинул его к кровати и уселся на него задом наперёд.  
— Мгм-м.  
— Что насчёт моих глаз, Северус?  
— Ничего.  
— Я не могу сказать тебе, кто ты, если ты мне не ответишь.  
  
Северус резко выпрямился.  
— Это нечестно!  
  
— Может, я зайду попозже, — Гарри встал и направился к двери.  
— Подожди, — Северус пристально уставился на маленький кусочек пола рядом с кроватью. — Я… о боги. Я любил эти глаза.  
— Ты это серьёзно?  
— Да.  
  
Гарри медленно вернулся обратно к стулу. Сев, он провёл пальцем по нижней губе.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что мы никогда раньше не встречались, верно?  
  
Северус пожал плечами, продолжая изучать пол.  
  
— Тебя зовут Русс Снейп. Ты никогда никому не говорил своё полное имя. Ты родился в тысяча восемьсот шестидесятом…  
— Тысяча девятьсот шестидесятом.  
— Что?  
— В тысяча девятьсот шестидесятом году. Начиная с тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого, я работал в Хогвартсе.  
  
Гарри подался ближе.  
— Сейчас тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят восьмой год. И где это — Хогвартс?  
  
— В Британии. Сколько мне лет?  
— Двадцать восемь.  
— Ты шутишь?  
  
Гарри нахмурился.  
— Нет.  
  
— Я волшебник.  
— Ты меня разыгрываешь? — Гарри вздохнул. — Не отвечай. Ты — Северус Снейп. Ты родился в тысяча восемьсот шестидесятом году. Не знаю, где ты вырос или в какой семье — извини. Ты проработал здесь два года, пастухом. У тебя есть конь, Тёмный Лорд. Отвратительное создание...  
— Дай-ка угадаю… А у тебя, мистер Поттер, есть конь по имени Молния или Клювокрыл.  
— Молния, — Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить, но вдруг замолчал. — Откуда ты узнал, что моя фамилия Поттер?  
  
Северус устало потёр глаза.  
— Понятия не имею.  
  
Гарри был уже у двери.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с Алби, — сообщил он и поспешил прочь.  
  
— Тёмный Лорд? — прошептал в пустую комнату Северус.  
* * *

7.  
Северус стоял у окна. Сухой летний воздух оставил землю бурой и растрескавшейся. Весьма непривлекательное зрелище.  
  
От двери донёсся тихий шорох.  
— Северус?  
  
Он не стал поворачиваться.  
— Гарри.  
  
— Ты упал в яму со змеями. Алби припоминает, что одна из них была ядовитой, и поэтому ты теперь не в себе.  
— О.  
— Северус… — теперь Гарри стоял рядом с ним.  
— Я словно вспоминаю другую жизнь. Понимаю, что, наверное, я просто сумасшедший или что-то в этом роде, но она кажется реальной.  
— Я знаю. Ты любил кого-то с зелёными глазами.  
— Бывают мгновения, когда я чувствую себя самим собой. Обычно это происходит, когда я говорю что-то саркастичное.  
— Мне это насчёт тебя упоминали.  
  
Северус прижал ладонь к холодному стеклу.  
— Обними меня? — прошептал он.  
* * *

8.  
_«Большое небо», Сэмми Скримджер.  
  
(Дорогая Лили,  
Я подумал, тебе пригодится что-то, чтобы развеять скуку. Не показывай её Джеймсу.  
С любовью,  
Ремус)  
  
Ни один из них этого не планировал. Это был один из тех случаев... Последствия их поступков и любая осмотрительность полетели к чёрту. Они оба ничего толком не понимали. Ни один из них не знал, что происходит или почему — оно просто происходило.  
  
Русс что-то знал. Он знал, что любил кого-то с этими зелёными глазами. Он шагнул в объятия Гарри и расслабился. Может, он просто сошёл с ума.  
  
Было мгновение, когда они собирались отстраниться. Но Гарри посмотрел Руссу в лицо и поддался неожиданному безудержному импульсу. Он последовал зову своего рта, который повёл его прямо к губам растерянного сумасшедшего мужчины.  
  
Его поцелуи вторили движениям его рук. «Преследование поцелуями», — машинально подумалось ему. Ладони Русса накрыли его кожу, блуждая по каждому дюйму тёплого напряжённого тела.  
  
Знания Гарри о сексе сводились к неловкой и неуклюжей возне. Русс о сексе не помнил вообще ничего.  
  
Ладони на коже.  
  
Потом эти ладони с элегантной дразнящей неторопливостью скользнули вниз. Пальцы Гарри коснулись жёстких волосков и члена.  
  
Гарри тихонько охнул. Руки Русса продолжали порхать по его телу.  
  
Вместе, кожа к коже.  
  
Поцелуй.  
  
Ещё один.  
  
Прикосновение губ к губам.  
  
Быстрее.  
  
— Внутрь?  
Гарри, стоя на четвереньках и положив ладони на шёлковые простыни, впустил его внутрь.  
  
Внутрь, и внутрь, и внутрь, и внутрь.  
  
Ладони Русса скользили по тёплой коже, по всей длине его члена. Гарри ахал с каждым вдохом. Внутрь, и внутрь, и внутрь.  
  
Кожа к коже.  
  
Танец.  
  
Гарри не мог вести себя тихо. Русс повторял его имя — и он просто обязан был отозваться.  
  
(Он лишь надеялся, что Алби ничего не услышит.)  
  
И в конце наступил момент, когда всю их кровь, и страсть, и эмоции замкнуло, погнав по кругу.  
  
— Что дальше? — Русс смахнул с лица несколько непослушных прядей.  
— Может, ничего. Что ты хочешь, чтобы было дальше?  
— Я хочу счастливую концовку.  
— О, — Гарри обвил его руками. — Какая жалость.  
— Почему?  
— Я вообще не хочу, чтобы это когда-нибудь заканчивалось._  
* * *

— Джеймс? — Лили отложила книгу на стол.  
  
Джеймс поднял голову.  
  
Лили села напротив.  
— Гарри, — сказала она, и придвинула книгу к нему.  
  
— Что?  
— Наш малыш. Давай назовём его Гарри.  
  
Джеймс налил в стакан немного сока и протянул ей. Лили взяла стакан, но не спешила пить.  
— Тебе нравится? — она спрятала за ухо выбившуюся прядку.  
  
Взяв книгу, Джеймс повертел её в руках.  
— Маггл? — он поднял взгляд на Лили. Та покачала головой, и он пожал плечами. — Гарри Поттер, — сказал он. — Гарри Джеймс Поттер.  
  
Лили расплылась в улыбке.  
— Мне никогда не избавиться от «Джеймса», да?  
  
— Никогда! — обогнув стол, Джеймс поцеловал её в щёку. — Надеюсь, ты по крайней мере выбрала хорошего персонажа?  
  
Лили кивнула.  
— Настоящий герой… — она сделала паузу. — Талантливый. Это историческая книга, вообще-то…  
  
Джеймс рассмеялся.  
— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — он поспешил к камину. — Я скажу Сириусу! — и он бросил в огонь горсть летучего пороха.  
  
Лили улыбнулась.  
— Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

_~Fin~_


End file.
